


Working Through Pain

by mage_989



Category: DC Animated Universe
Genre: Flash Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Serious Injuries, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8699785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_989/pseuds/mage_989
Summary: Bruce puts the skills he learned in his world travels to work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A short story inspired by the short in the Gotham Knight Movie of the same name.

The cave was quiet as Bruce stood sweating under the bright lights of the operating table. Eerily quiet in fact. The last time he had done this there had been screaming, people shouting, and clanging of metal instruments in trays.

Now Bruce couldn’t afford to leave the instruments even that far out of reach, there was only one patient to treat and so there was no one to shout for. He dug in deeper, and more blood coated his gloves. Bruce still found it strange that for all the differences between humans and Kryptonians they both still had red blood.

Bruce grunted in triumph as the forceps finally gripped around the object that had caused all this.

Clark gasped as the bullet was removed and tossed into a waiting lead container.

Quickly Bruce reached for the other kit to finish his work before Clark’s body started doing it wrong. The tip of the needle shone green as he moved in and out of the light, tugging the skin back together.

Clark never once screamed as so many others had as they saw their insides out on display. He just closed his eyes and moaned every time the needle drove through his skin.

Somehow, for Bruce, that was worse.

“Keep your eyes opened, Clark.”

He struggled for a moment, but his eyes fluttered open.

“Why?” he asked as tears began to run down his face.

“You should know how to do this, for the times when I won’t be around.”

Clark sighed as Bruce finished closing the wound.

“You’re always around,” he said.

Bruce glared at him while pulling off his gloves and washing his hands. He filled a bowl with cool water and returned to the table. Carefully he helped Clark sit up slightly and washed his face. Then he made sure the wound sight was cleaned off and dry.

“I want to see you back here in two days to make sure those stitches are dissolving properly and that nothing is infected.”

“Is that a date?”

“If you want to call me checking out your lower intestine a date then fine, just be here.”

Clark nodded and shifted closer to Bruce.

“Can I stay here for the next two days then?”

“If Perry won’t fire you, you can.”

Clark leaned in, kissing Bruce’s cheek.

“Thank you, Bruce.”

Bruce took Clark by surprise as he grabbed the back of Clark’s head and yanked him closer still. Kissing him roughly and gripping his hair tightly in his fingers.

“You can thank me by never making me do that again.”

Clark wrapped one arm around Bruce and moved his head slightly, resting their foreheads together.

“I’ll do my best, scout’s honour.”

The End


End file.
